


Splashing Waves

by IbewhoIbe



Category: bungou stray dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Akutagawa does not like the sun, Akutagawa is actually kind of sweet, Atsushi is a cinnamon roll, Elise-chan is Mori's adorable daughter, F/F, Lucy swears, M/M, The couples need a day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Since they all have the day off the couples and Elise-chan spend the day at the beach.





	

The two couples sat around in Akutagawa's living room trying to decide on what they should do Saturday since no one had to work that day.

"Ooo we can go roller blading!" Atsushi suggests.

"No, I got a busted lip and a twisted ankle from last time." Lucy glares.

"Fine." Atsushi sighs.

"Any ideas Elise-chan?" Akutagawa glances at the little girl.

She shakes her head cuddling against her pillow.

"We could go to the beach." Kyouka softly speaks up.

"Yah, that actually sounds fun." Atsushi smiles.

"I'm in." Lucy embraces Kyouka into a hug.

Everyone had agreed except Akutagawa. All eyes turned on him.

"You guys know the sun and I are bitter enemies." He sighs.

"Just wear like lots of sunscreen!" Elise-chan pulls on his arm. 

"Sunscreen doesn't work on me, love. I always get a sunburn somehow. We can't go between 10am and 3pm."

"We can go at 5." Lucy states.

"Make sure this girl doesn't get drunk before we go to the beach." Atsushi looks at Kyouka and she nods her head.

"And make sure Akutagawa doesn't get a sunburn, Atsushi." Lucy retorted.

\----------------------------------------------

"Do you have everything, Elise-chan?" Akutagawa glances at the blonde.

"Yes." She holds up her cute pink beach bag.

"Good girl." He pats her head."Put your stuff in the car, okay?" He hands her the car keys.

She walks out the door.

"Atsushi! It's 4:50, what're you doing?" Akutagawa calls from downstairs.

"Just give me a minute!" He hears him yell back.

"You said that an hour ago! I'm sure you look fine."

Atsushi comes down the stairs with a black backpack on his shoulders.

"Here. I had trouble looking for them." He hands Akutagawa two umbrellas.

"Ok. Let's go. I'm surprised Lucy hasn't called yet."

They hop into Akutagawa's Mercedes and they were off.

"Hey, someone's calling you." Atsushi nudges the man.

"Of course cause it shuts off my radio. I knew I shouldn't have connected my phone to my car." He presses the answer the button.

"How's my Elise-chan?" Mori's voice blasts out the speakers.

Atsushi turns down the volume a bit.

"Mori-San you just called two hours ago." Akutagawa sighs.

"I just need to hear that she's alright with her sweet innocent voice."

"I'm fine, daddy!" Elise-chan replied. 

"Oh, hearing your cute voice makes my day better my Elise-chan. Now I can get back to work without worrying. Akutagawa? Akutagawa?"

"Yes Mori-San?" 

"Please keep my baby away from any danger. You too Atsushi kun."

"Yes sir." Atsushi answered.

"Ok. I need to go back to work. Bye Elise-chan. Bye Atsushi kun. Bye Akutagawa. Bye Elise-chan!" 

"You said "Bye Elise-chan twice." Atsushi points out.

"Shut up, Atsushi-kun." Mori chuckles."Bye Elise-chan."

"Bye daddy!"

Akutagawa hangs up on the man before he can say anything else.

The beach was less packed than usual and Akutagawa wasn't complaining. 

Atsushi spots Lucy and Kyouka splashing at each other in the ocean.

"Come on their stuff is over there." Atsushi points as he drags Akutagawa with Elise chan on his back.

"Look who finally showed up." Lucy yells at them from the water.

"Sorry we ran into traffic." Atsushi lied.

Kyouka rolls her eyes at him.

Akutagawa sits under the two umbrellas with a book in his lap.

"Are you not gonna swim, Akuta?" Elise chan looks at him.

"No love, I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"You should get in the water, Akutagawa."Atsushi tries to pull the man up.

"Atsushi, if you don't let go of me I will throw the biggest tantrum ever." Akutagawa warns.

"You can't stay under there the whole time." Atsushi takes off his shirt.

Akutagawa stares at him."Watch me."

"Ok, then." Atsushi sighs."Come on Elise-chan. I know you're dying to get in the water."

"Yay!" She runs to the ocean.

"Watch your step!" Atsushi yells after her.

Lucy glares at the boy."Atsushi I thought you were working on getting a six pack. Or at least a four pack. You're flat as fuck and bony too."

"Sorry I just never have the time."

"If Akutagawa has the time to work out then you should too."

"Even Lucy has more muscle than you." Kyouka teases.

"Hey!" Atsushi frowns.

"Hi Elise-chan, how are you enjoying the water?" Lucy greets the little girl. 

"Damn Lucy, you're boobs are huge!" The girl stares at her breasts.

"Elise-chan!" Atsushi gasps as he covers the girl's mouth with his hand.

"Hey, maybe one day yours will grow to this size." Lucy smiles.

Atsushi was about to faint on the spot. Maybe he should've stayed in the sand with Akutagawa.

"Or maybe they'll be nonexistent like mine." Kyouka adds.

"Hey, you do have amazing breasts Kyouka chan." Lucy smirks.

"Guys, can we change the subject?" Atsushi grows uncomfortable.

"Oh yah I forgot we had a virgin on board." Lucy says.

Atsushi just glares at her.

 

"Hungry." Akutagawa feels someone pull on the hem of his shirt.

"Ok, Elise-chan. We'll get you something to eat. Don't get too much food. The restaurants are expensive here." 

Akutagawa stands up taking an umbrella with him and he grabs onto Elise-chan's hand.

"What do you want to eat, love?" He asks the blonde.

"Hmm you decide for me!"

"Let's get up you something small for now and I can cook dinner for you when we get home." 

"Akuta's cooking is always good. A lot better than daddy's."

The man gives her a small smile as he smoothes her tresses.

Akutagawa and Elise-chan sit inside a burger shack sharing a plate of fries.

"These are good fries but I like akuta's a lot better." The girl smiles.

"Thank you, Elise-chan but don't talk with your mouth full."

"But Lucy does it all the time."

"Well we don't want you turning into a Lucy. We don't need anymore Lucys. One is enough."

Akutagawa pays the bill and gives the waiter a generous tip.

Before they leave Lucy, Kyouka, and Atsushi walk in.

"Lucy, you might want to put some clothes on." Akutagawa gestures at her bikini.

"Fuck that. I do what I want." 

"We're gonna eat here." Kyouka states.

A bunch of guys had their eyes on Lucy. 

"Here, please put this on." Akutagawa takes off his shirt handing it to her.

Of course Akutagawa wore a black tank top underneath his shirt.

"Aw Akutagawa, that's so sweet." Atsushi gushes.

"Fine." Lucy rolls her eyes putting on his shirt and the guys let out a groan.

"Can I sit with them?" Elise-chan looks up at Akutagawa.

"Ok." 

The man walks out the shack.

"You're boyfriend is actually pretty nice, Atsushi." Lucy says.

"Yah he used to creep me out." Kyouka adds.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment."

"Can I get a milkshake?" Elise-chan looks at Atsushi's vanilla shake.

"But you already have a drink, Elise-chan."

"Ok. I'm gonna use the restroom." 

"Need me to go with you?" Lucy offers.

"No I'm a big girl." She walks away.

Kyouka gets herself a salad and a small vanilla shake for Elise-chan. 

"Kyouka you don't have to." Atsushi says.

"No it's fine."

"You're so cute, Kyouka-chan!" Lucy squeezes the girl into a hug.

Elise-chan comes back with a shock look on her face as she finds a vanilla shake at her seat.

"What?" She points at the beverage.

"She bought you a drink." Lucy gestures at Kyouka."What do you say, bitch?" 

"Lucy!" Atsushi glares at her language.

"Thank you."

\-----------------------------------------------

Just as Atsushi walked up to the door to their house it flies open revealing Mori-San.

"Elise-chan!" He picks up the little girl.

"Mori-San? What're you doing in our house?" Akutagawa makes a face.

"I missed Elise-chan so much I decided to come pick her up."

The girl nuzzles her face in her father's neck.

"Ok. Whatever."

"Can you still make dinner for me, Akuta?" She pleads.

"Of course, love."

"I can make dinner too, Elise-chan." Mori-San added.

"But I like Akuta's cooking better." She smirks.

"You're so mean, Elise-chan!" 

Akutagawa finds Atsushi in the kitchen pressing a bag of ice on his shoulder.

"What're you doing, Atsushi?" He glances at the boy.

"I think I might have gotten a sunburn, Akutagawa." He pouts.


End file.
